


Ship and Song

by celtoreo



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabbles and Ficlets, Each drabble is titled by chapter, Fluff, Have a request? Drop it in the comments!, Langst, M/M, Requests, Ship and song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtoreo/pseuds/celtoreo
Summary: Basically a collection of drabbles and ficlets that I write after someone drops an ask in my Tumblr inbox. ;) They send me a ship and a song, and while listening to the song I write something about the ship.If you have a request, drop it in the comments OR:https://simplyceltoast.tumblr.com/Drop it in my inbox ;3





	1. Crazy Possessive - BillDip

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia  
> Ship: Billdip
> 
> Basic idea: Dipper is waiting for Bill at a club when he gets an unexpected (and unwanted) visitor. How does Bill react?

The bass thrummed heavily in the club, the lights strobing a variety of pinks and blues and yellow over the dancing crowd. The heat was intense, drunken voices joining together in a horrible sort of harmony to the song, while others were… well. Doing much lewder things.

Dipper absolutely hated that he was in this loud, overwhelming place, but hey, Mabel wanted to go. He wasn’t gonna bail on his twin, even if this place was his literal and figurative hell. He found himself looking around, trying to find her, since she had claimed she would run off to get drinks and then be right back.

And of course, she was on the dance floor, happily jamming with Candi and Grenda, fists up and in the air. 

The younger Pines brother let loose a soft breath through his nose, not from disappointment, but from amusement. He should have expected this from Mabel, and besides, there was nothing he wanted more than for her to have fun.

He pulled out his phone as it buzzed, lighting up as he saw it was a text message from his boyfriend, Bill.

-B <3: **Hey u here?**

-D: **Yeah, over by the dance floor in a booth. Mabel’s having a bit too much fun right now and she forgot she said she was gonna get us drinks, mind grabbing one on the way for me?**

-B <3: **Yea sure**

-D: **Thanks, Bill <3**

-B <3: **;0**

Dipper smiled down at his phone, tucking it back away before shifting his gaze back to the dancing going on. He blinked as a sudden silhouette moved to block his path, a large, somewhat intimidating man with the rancid smell of alcohol on his breath. He looked up with a wince, only to get a hot puff of it right in his face.

“Mmm, you look tasty. You here alone? Mind if I take a seat?” He did so without waiting to receive an answer from Dipper, shoving him further and into the walled side of the booth without a lot of care.

The smaller, flannelled man cleared his throat awkwardly. “U-uh, n- oh, well then. I… uh… Gotta go, so if you would please move-”

“You gotta go? Honey, I’ve barely even started yet.” He laughed, waving over a bartender that he snagged a drink from before shooing away again. The man leaned intimidatingly close to Dipper, who tried to make himself as small as possible, praying for Mabel to notice or someone to help him out.

Someone yelled a name, presumably the man’s, since he turned to respond to it with a loud, somewhat hideous laugh. Pine Tree quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, keeping it mostly concealed under the table before he sent one, quick message, and replaced the phone beneath his butt.

-D: **Help**

The man had barely started to turn around before the pair, one of which was trapped, heard a smooth, crooning voice.

“Heya, whatcha think you doin’ with my boyfriend?”

Dipper had to fight to conceal a sort of relieved, sort of prideful smile.

The other man turned to face none other than the infamous (and quite pissed) Bill Cipher, who was smiling at him in a way he assumed to be manic glee, although Dipper knew it was more of a  _‘I’m going to turn you and everything that you love into slugs,’_ sort of smile.

“This is yours? Huh, wow, he sure do could better. What a fucking shortstack you are, eh?-”

And then suddenly Bill was sitting in Dipper’s lap, his bicolored eyes glowing a fierce, icy sort of teal.

“MMmm, I could satisfy Pine Tree in far more ways than your grubby flat ass could handle.” The demon-turned-human smiled calmly, draping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, who was practically giggling at this point as he leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The man seemed off-put, but he opened his mouth briefly, and Bill immediately snapped his fingers, and like he had threatened, the glass he was holding turned into a writhing, mucus-covered slug.

The hulking mass immediately squealed like a piglet, his gaze snapping to the slug as he practically threw it across the room in drunken panic and confusion. He sprinted away from the booth, still humorously shouting incoherently.

Dipper bust up laughing, looping his own arm around Bill’s waist as he watched the man run away, then clapped a hand over his mouth. “I shouldn’t be laughing at that. That was sort of mean.”

“The fucker deserved it,” Bill said, not having lost any of his classic brightness before he shifted, straddling Dipper’s legs. His eyes still held a glint of that aggressive possessiveness, his arms slowly draping over his shoulders.

Dipper found himself blushing a little as he raised his eyebrows, a mixture of turned on and slightly intimidated by the look Bill was giving him. “You okay?”

“Just fine, Pine Tree, Just. _Fine.”_


	2. Look what they did to my song, ma - Langst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Look What They've Done To My Song - Melanie  
> They asked for Langst, I couldn't resist :P
> 
> Basic idea: Lance is alone and mourning how much he has changed, singing a song that no one would have heard.

Lance was sitting alone at a top of a hill not far from the Galaxy Garrison, strumming his guitar. It had been a few weeks since the attack on Earth had ended, only a little bit since he’d finally healed up.

His sister Rachel had picked up his guitar for him before she had left their house, claiming that she swore she would hear him play it again. He had laughed at her when he said that. He never was really that good, (at least, he wouldn’t admit it) and since he’d been away for so long, he was undoubtedly rusty.

Usually his singing could make up for it, so when he recognized the song he was playing without thinking, he let the lyrics fall from his lips smoothly, the tune carried as easy as can be.

 _“Look what they’ve done to my song, ma, look what they’ve done to my song,”_ he sang, tapping his sneakered food against the ground to the beat. He could feel nostalgia forming a lump in his throat but he perservered, casting his blue eyes towards the ground as he laughed and continued, _“Well, it’s the only thing I could do have right and it’s turning out all wrong, ma.”_

His mind took him back to space, where he had forced himself to forget everything he’d known and loved for the better of the universe. His lips twitched and he shook his head, letting the lyrics express how he felt, even though he honestly believed he shouldn’t be thinking this way.

_“Look what they’ve done to my brain, well they picked it like a chicken bone and I think I’m half-insane, ma.”_

He felt himself starting to dissolve into a strange sort of laughter as he continued,  _“Look what they’ve done to my song.”_

Lance practically hit the guitar with the last chord he played, biting his lower lip hard as he tried to dispel his train of thought and shift it into a different direction. He hated when he got like this, he was home now, he was a paladin of Voltron, and everyone he loved surrounded him. Why was he acting like his life was so shitty?

A shudder ran up his spine as he heard another, soft, familiar voice pipe in.

 _“I wish I could find a good book to live in, wish I could find a good book,”_  

It was female, laced with a soft accent. His twin sister, Rachel, placed her hand on his shoulder as she slowly lowered into the grass. A soft smile was gracing her lips, but her own blue eyes were worried for her brother.

Lance’s lips parted, but he said nothing, instead, continuing to play once more.

 _“Well, if I could find a real good book, I’d never have to come out and look at what they’ve done to my song,”_ Rachel continued, her voice picking up the melody Lance had left behind. He showed her a small, sweet smile as the pace picked up, and she grinned a bit wider.

The younger brother found himself joining in for the last verse, yet giddy, happy laughter from just having his sister near him was bubbling up in his chest.

_“It’ll be all right ma, maybe it’ll be okay, well if the people are buying tears, I’ll be rich someday, ma. Look what they’ve done to my song.”_


	3. I'm A Survivor - BillDip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'm A Survivor - 2wei  
> Ship: BillDip
> 
> Basic idea: Dipper is taken by a psychopathic dream demon and is practically tortured. This dream demon has been tormenting poor souls for months. Bill just never thought it would be his Pine Tree.

The black ink was rising, and it was to Dipper’s knees now.

Bill Cipher was witnessing this first hand, and blue flames were curling about his tan fists, clenched in nothing but pure hatred and anger. He whirled around with danger in his eyes, only to face another dream demon, human like him, but nothing like him.

He was cruel and horrid and a torturer, where Bill had once been harmless yet strange and quirky.

Psycho.

The pale, lean demon smirked at him with eyes as black as the ink he was poisoning Dipper’s dreams and memories with. “Hello, triangle,” he taunted, more ebony liquid spilling from his lips as he spoke. It tumbled over his chin and dripped onto the floor, and Bill could feel himself step away from it disgustedly.

“What. The _fuck._ Do you think you’re doing?” he spat, his eyes beginning to glow brighter with the magic he hadn’t released. The fire bursting from his palms was only growing, and he glanced back at his boyfriend with a slight nervousness.

Dipper was slumped backwards, black tendrils of goop holding him by the wrists, the only things keeping him upright. His eyes were rolled back in his head, and luckily he wasn’t showing any of the signs other victims of Psycho’s were showing.

Yet.

Bill was going to return his gaze to Psycho, but when he did, Psycho wasn’t where he was. He whirled around, the blue flames only growing until he realized the other demon was above him, looking down at him with a positively horrid Cheshire-cat smile.

“I’m claiming another victim, Cipher. Your little _‘Pine Tree_ ,’“ he spoke the word as if he were talking about a bone to a dog, “will no longer be yours.”

Bill could feel something within him twist violently, and before he knew it he was blasting pure and unstopping streams of hot blue flame directly into Psycho’s distorted face. He felt the warm ink drip onto his own face but he didn’t care. He was snarling, refusing to cease his flames even when Psycho moved. He followed him with the flames- or rather, the flames targeted him.

Bill had never felt more hatred for another being in his whole, millions of years of life. It was alright to mess with him, but to mess with his Dipper?

You would burn, and burn, and burn.

And that was what Psycho was doing.

At least until he decided it was the moment to disappear.

And that was when Bill’s flames flickered out, and the tendrils of ink holding Dipper up snapped.

The world almost went in slow motion as Bill turned, running to catch him in warm and somewhat strained arms. He drew him close to his chest as the remnants of what Psycho had built in Dipper’s dreamscape disappeared, glaring at it as he did.

He looked down at Pine Tree with an undying and sudden softness, gently running his fingers through his brown curls and pressing a kiss to his freckled nose. He was okay now. They were alive.

Dipper had survived.

That’s all that mattered.


	4. Careful Where You Stand - Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Careful Where You Stand - Coldplay  
> Ship: Sheith
> 
> Basic idea: Keith has nightmares of when he lost the man he loved the most.

The moonlight was trickling in through the window, and Keith was laying on his bed, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. His violet eyes were halfway shut, a small, lazy smile playing with his lips. He hadn’t been this relaxed, this _happy_ , in a long time. He wasn’t sure what had prevented him from feeling this way, but he didn’t really mind.

He felt Shiro’s soft breath against his ear. He was sleeping, and it soothed him more than he would ever admit. To feel the man that had been through so much relaxed set a warmth in his heart, since he must have done _something_ right to get him like this.

He slid his hands over Shiro’s muscled arms sleepily, until he realized on one hand what he was feeling was cold, unforgiving metal. _What? Why was it-_

And then it was gone.

Shiro was gone.

Keith whipped around in his blankets to look where Shiro once had been, sudden panic striking a cold dagger through his chest. Whatever comfort he had been feeling was entirely gone now, because his boyfriend was gone and he didn’t know where he had went or why he had disappeared or what he had done wrong.

“Shiro?” he breathed, looking around. Their room was now without any of Shiro’s possessions. His clothes weren’t hanging in the closet, his nerdy books weren’t perched on the dresser, and the pictures of the both of them that had once been hanging on the wall no longer existed. 

That, he realized, scared him more than anything else. “Shiro!” he cried, starting to throw his blankets off to run and search the house. But the door slammed shut right before his eyes, and he felt his breath hitch and his hands fly to his hair as he sunk to the floor.

Tears welled in violet irises as he felt the disappearance of Shiro in his heart. A soft shaky breath escaped him as he pressed his face into his knees, sinking into an indescribable blackness, one that would only be real to you if you’d ever been there.

-

But then Keith was awake, and clawing at the blankets, and gasping, sitting upright and tall in his bed. He felt reassuring arms loop around him again, one metal, the other warm and strong. He was pulled to Shiro’s warm chest, where a heartbeat continued its steady pace. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Just breathe.” He had pressed his lips softly to Keith’s ear, who was slowly but surely starting to calm down now that he had realized it was all a dream, that Shiro was still here, that he hadn’t lost him again.

He turned over and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s bare neck, seeking reassurance, which he soon found as Takashi hugged him close.

“I thought I lost you again,” he breathed shakily, forcing himself to keep his composure, although one mutinous tear slid down his cheek.

“You won’t lose me _ever_ again,” Shiro murmured, gently using his cybernetic thumb to wipe the tear away. He gave a soft smile, and although Keith’s heart was beating fast from the adrenaline of his nightmare, he felt something within him steady. He was safe. Shiro was safe. He was warm.

And he was here.


	5. All of Me - Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: All Of Me - John Legend  
> Ship: Destiel
> 
> Basic idea: While checking in on Dean, Castiel finds some things that confuse him, but also make something grow warm in his chest.

Castiel quietly watched Dean from a distance. He knew that he and his brother had hit a rough patch recently, and what had happened had damaged their relationship permanently. It hurt him to see the both of them like this, but what hurt most was seeing the older brother in this complete state of ‘hunt, kill, or die in the process.’

He was looking himself down in the mirror, and the pain and hate that Cass saw there made his chest ache. He understood what it was like to feel that way, now that he had been human for a while previously, but he couldn’t reveal himself to Dean in this moment. Not now. Not when he was so vulnerable.

He _wanted_ to. All he was telling himself was that he should. He should reach out and put a hand on his shoulder and let him cry or yell or hit him all he wanted. But he couldn’t. Because what he had come to relay was another hunt.

The angel looked down, feeling the grace he had stolen squirm inside him painfully. It was aching, telling him he should stop hiding, so he did. He let himself become tangible, and yet Dean still did not notice. That was okay. Cass would give him his moment.

He silently walked away from the bathroom and approached the bed, where he found Dean’s phone. It was on, opened to a note document that appeared to be drafts of texts that he would have sent to Sam. He picked it up quietly, mostly out of curiosity.

_-I only meant the best, and a lot of people can’t see that, but_

_-I don’t know how to tell you what I want to tell you, but_

_-god damnit_

_-Theres been a lot of things that Ive wanted to say and apologize for because I know I’ve been an ass, but_

_-I’m sorry._

_-I love you._

Castiel’s brows dipped in confusion, his light eyes darkening slightly. This was strange. Maybe these messages weren’t for Sam, because when it came to his brother, Dean seemed to be much more direct. His lips parted before he heard shuffling and he quickly set the phone down, lifting his head to face the Winchester brother.

Dean was frozen, staring at Castiel with an emotion the angel couldn’t quite distinguish. 

He licked his lips momentarily before letting himself speak, “Hello, Dean. I had meant to call, but th-”

“You read those?” His voice was gruff, insistent. The voice that Cass was used to. By ‘those’ he must have met the drafted messages. 

The angel paused, nodded.

And suddenly he was wrapped up in the tightest hug of his life.


	6. Magic - BillDip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Magic - San Cisco  
> Ship: BillDip
> 
> Basic idea: Dipper and Bill make their own magic, often in the simplest of ways.

The sunlight streamed in through the window, the music fluttering through the air like the warm breeze outside. The room was practically glowing with the positivity, a friendly vibe echoing throughout the Mystery Shack.

The little hub of activity was closed for the weekend, and Dipper was cleaning, his voice picking up the lyrics of the song playing with ease. It was one of his favorites, very much so because it described how he felt about… well, most of life right now.

He had returned to Gravity Falls the summer when he turned twenty-one, along with Mabel and Waddles. They had taken up jobs at the Shack and were each pursuing online classes, so they could stay in their summer home for virtually as long as they wanted.

While he had started to take up going out and investigating the weirdness in the world, his twin had taken up scrapbooking. She had only grown more and more professional as she grew up, and so had Dipper. He had created trio of his own journals at this point, but… with more help than he had let on in the first place.

He felt arms loop around his waist from behind and he smiled, looking up from his sweeping and singing to lock gazes with none other than Bill Cipher himself. Most people would ask how the once-enemies had gone from what they were to lovers, and Dipper often laughed.  _“It’s a long story,”_ he would say as the demonic triangle turned human kissed his cheek.

A happy glow had taken up Bill’s uncovered eye, his cheeks scrunched up in a wildly happy grin. “You wanna be magic with me, Pine Tree?” he hummed, twirling the other male around to rest his hands on his hips and set the broom aside.

Dipper snorted as he draped his arms over Bill’s shoulders. “Maybe,” he replied as they began to dance, his own smile playing with his freckled face. He continued to sing as his boyfriend twirled him around, a slight laugh escaping him as well.

“Hmmm, I’ll maybe take that as a yes,” was all Cipher said, smirking as he dipped Dipper, their mouths tantalizingly close. He watched him as he put his hands on his cheeks and twirled out of his grip, laughing.

“It’s not gonna be _that_ easy, Bill. You’re gonna have to convince me.”

“ _Convince_ you?” Bill laughed, running a hand through his bleached hair, a light appearing in his eyes. “Fine. Let the convincing begin.” He immediately lunged at Dipper with his hands outstretched, ready to tickle him, but the other squealed and quickly darted out of his grasp.

They commenced in chasing each other about the Shack until the sunlight ended that night, but the music and laughter never stopped. Maybe that was the magic that they never realized they shared. Joy was always present when they were together, whether it be exuberant and bright, or soft and quiet.


End file.
